


Extra Syrup

by mylittlesyn



Series: To: My Loving Star [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Letters, Slice of Life, Strip Poker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn
Summary: A series of one shots that are mostly all going to be fluff between Kakashi and Kessho (OC from the series) in the form of slice of life. I might also add in some Kessho and Asuma moments, or bar nights. But so far almost all the ideas have been Kakashi fluff. Very sweet, domestic, tooth-rotting fluff with the usual playful teasing and banter that is the Kessho and Kakashi dynamic. It takes place during the 2.5 year span between Pancakes and Cherry Blossom.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: To: My Loving Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959169
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Cherry Blossom is kinda gung ho and there hasn't been a lot of room to write fluffy parts.... and not as many smutty parts either. More smut may or may not be added here, but mostly just fluff for now as the tags state.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kessho is attending a young child in the ER while Kakashi is observing her from afar. They then go out and enjoy some lunch that she would've otherwise forgotten to eat.

Alright, next patient. I move past the next set of curtains to the one closest to the door to see a kid, likely no older than six sitting on the examination table in the ER. There was an older sibling, a brother, likely about 12-ish standing by. He was wearing a leaf forehead protector, likely a genin. The young kid had spiky, messy brown hair, and light brown eyes that were a little puffy, likely from crying. I took his chart and marked a six on the pain scale since the kid was no longer crying. Grabbing a rolling stool and adjusting the height, I sat down. I looked at the older sibling, who looked just like him.

“Were you supposed to be watching him?” I questioned the 12 year old whose arms were folded across his chest.

“Look, can you just tell me if he’s going to be ok? I have my own training to get back to.” The older kid argued with worried undertones. He was tapping his foot, starting to get anxious. I rolled up to the younger, injured sibling.

“What’s your name?” I asked with a smile. The young kid looked away with dry tear streaks now showing on his cheek.

“Osamu.” The young kid spoke barely loud enough for me to hear as his cheeks turned pink.

“Well Osamu, can you tell me what happened?” I asked while tilting my head, trying to get him to look at me. Osamu hesitated and fiddled with his fingers.

“Big brother was teaching me…” Osamu started but trailed off while looking at the fingers in his lap.

“What was he teaching you?” I tried to ask but Osamu stayed quiet. “I see he’s a genin… Was he teaching you some cool ninja tricks?” I questioned and he nodded with a smile. I placed the side of my hand by my mouth and leaned into Osamu. “You wanna know a secret…?” I whispered. Osamu nodded again and I smiled. “I was in the Anbu.” I whispered to him. His eyes instantly lit up as he gasped.

“Really?” He exclaimed with a sense of wonder as a big smile grew on his face. His hands fisted as they went to his side. I nodded and turned to have my left arm in front of him. I looked around making sure nobody was  _ looking,  _ not that it really mattered. I partly took off my doctor's coat, and stretched the neck of my sweatshirt to expose my Anbu tattoo. “That’s so cool!” He boomed, throwing a fist into the air. I laughed as I fixed my sweatshirt and put my doctor’s coat back on.

“So can you tell me what happened now?” I asked again, still smiling.

“Big brother was showing me how he climbs trees so fast, but I slipped and fell and hurt my leg.” Osamu explained with excitement still in his tone.

“Ah… That’s an advanced technique for a kid your age.” I told him while carefully removing his shoe. He winced. “So what other things has he taught you?” I asked while trying to distract him, so I could check the ankle.

“He’s taught me how to throw kunai! Although I’m not as good as my big brother. Sometimes big brother hits it right in the middle of the target! He’s so good! I hope I can be as good as him one day!” Osamu continued to fawn as I felt the injury. There was some swelling there, but nothing too drastic. Likely just a sprain. I started performing medical ninjutsu on the wound. His brother leaned into me.

“So? Is he going to be ok?” He asked with a worried tone while looking away and hands in his pockets. He was trying very hard to make it seem like he had somewhere better to be. I simply nodded in response. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a kunai.

“A kunai like this one?” I spun it a few times before grasping it into my fist, trying to continue to distract Osamu while I worked one handed.

“Wow! That’s so cool! Can you hit the middle of targets too?!” He asked excitedly. I knew Kakashi had been watching for a few moments and I grew a devious little idea in my head. I opened my mind to check the hallway was good and clear, making sure to sense all nearby chakra. I leaned in to whisper to Osamu.

“You see that man behind me, the one with his face covered?” I asked him. Osamu nodded with his mouth making a little ‘o’ shape as he wondered what I was going to do. I gently let his leg hang. “I’m going to throw that kunai at his face, and he’s going to catch it.” I whispered.

“WHAT?!” Osamu shouted but I quickly held an index finger to my mouth and he calmed down quickly.

“Kakashi.” I spoke looking over my shoulder. Once I saw I had his attention and I checked that there was nobody coming down the hall, I threw the kunai over my shoulder aiming for his face. “Catch.” I instructed. Just as I knew he would, he caught it between his fingers.

“Woah…” Osamu’s jaw dropped as I turned to him. I started to wrap his ankle and I could feel Kakashi walking towards us. “That’s so cool!” Osamu was kicking his good leg excitedly; I had to move the stool to avoid being kicked while I continued to wrap his ankle. When I finished I turned to the older brother.

“He needs to rest it. It’s just a sprain. If he’s in pain, he can take some over the counter meds. He’ll need to keep it up on a pillow for a few days and avoid walking on it. You’re going to have to help him out. Are your parents around?” I asked. The kid nodded. “Ok, let them know what happened. This isn’t something you can hide… If you try to.” I started to look for his gaze that was on the ground still. “If you try to, it could turn into something more serious… Understood?” I asked with my eyebrows raised as he finally met my eyes. He nodded before moving to pick up his little brother and carry him on his back.

“Bye Osamu!” I waved and Osamu looked behind him to wave goodbye to me. I looked up to Kakashi who was holding out my kunai with his other hand in his pocket. I took the kunai and pursed my lips at him. He was looking at me with a slightly disappointed look and a raised eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have done it unless I knew you would catch it. Just look at it as me being so confident in your abilities that I trusted you would.” I flashed him my most innocent smile while swaying from side to side on the stool. His expression stayed the same.

“Mhmm… Sure…” His tone was teasing, and I felt a small sense of relief.

“So, what’s up?” I asked while wondering why he was here.

“Well, I know it’s your lunch break and I thought I’d stop by and make sure you don’t forget to eat lunch today.” He informed me while bowing with one hand over his stomach and the other holding it out for me to take.

“My, my, what a gentleman.” I placed a hand up to my mouth while grabbing onto his to pull myself up with my other hand.

“Always, for you.” He smiled his closed eyed smile as we walked out of the hospital. He put his hands into his pockets, as did I, but we walked close enough to have our arms brush up against each other as we made our way there. “What would you have done if I hadn’t caught it?”

“Die.” I answered without thinking.

“Die?” He asked. Well, no going back on that answer now.

“Yes. Cause of death would be embaris mortalis. It means that my pride would suffer a mortal blow and I’d die on the spot.” I pursed my lips, raised my eyebrows and nodded at him while he chuckled.

“Is that the official medical term, embaris mortalis?” He teased.

“Yup. It’s the official medical term and totally not one I made up on the spot.” I joked.

“Ahhh… Alright, well in that case I’m glad I caught it. We can’t have your pride taking a mortal blow… I mean, fuck my face, right? Your pride is far more important.” He waved me off.

“Well of course my pride is more important, you hide your face anyways.” I stuck my tongue out. He put a hand over his heart and let one of his knees give in slightly.

“Oh! My heart… That hurt shortstuff.” He feigned pain before continuing to walk again.

“Too far?” I asked while making a face.

“Just a little.” He told me while holding out his thumb and index finger keeping them ever so slightly apart. I stopped out in front of him before going into Ichiraku’s and placed my hands on either side of his face while pulling him down to my eye level.

“I would rush over repeating as many ‘I’m sorrys’ as I made sure to heal you with every last bit of my being and spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” I told him while looking him dead in the eye. I kissed his forehead and he smiled. I finally let go of his face and as he turned around to walk in, I slapped his ass, to which he jumped forward a little. When I sat down next to him, he looked so flustered. It was kind of adorable. We ordered our usual and ate in silence, as we usually do so he doesn’t have to have his mask down for so long. Occasionally we would steal glances from each other and smile, or accidentally elbow each other as I ate with my left hand and he ate with his right. After we finished eating, we paid and we started to make our way back to the hospital.

“You know… I thought it was really cute how you handled Osamaru.“ He told me while peeking at me from the corner of his eye. I could feel my cheeks getting a little hot.

“Osamu.” I corrected. “Wait, how long were you watching?”

“I saw the whole thing.” He was smirking underneath that dumb mask of his as he looked up to the sky while continuing to watch me in his periphery. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets.

“I was just trying to make the kid comfortable and distract him from the pain.” I huffed. “It’s my job.” I shrugged.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s all it was.” He waved me off with a sarcastic tone. I continued to pout. “It was endearing.” He admitted. I stopped pouting and turned to see him watching me closely now. I felt a small smile growing on my face. “You would’ve been an amazing mother.” He whispered under his breath. I looked down with a smile but feeling a little teary eyed and reached out in search of his hand. When he clasped onto it I felt a wave of comfort wash over me as we walked in silence to the hospital. When we got there I pulled him into a corner to pull down that mask and give him a kiss on those soft lips. I pressed my forehead against his as we both smiled at each other before he pulled his mask back up. “I’ll see you at home.”


	2. Buns, Tonkatsu, and Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> I fumbled with the keys as I tried to juggle opening the apartment door while carrying the dinner, I picked up on my way home from the hospital. When I finally unlocked it, I use my elbow to push down on the handle and open the door. I put the food on the kitchen counter to see Kakashi laying on the couch with his legs up in the air and his head hanging upside down as he read. Weirdo. After walking over to close the front door, I sat on the floor so my lap was underneath his head. I pushed his book back and hung my head over his to meet his eye.

I fumbled with the keys as I tried to juggle opening the apartment door while carrying the dinner, I picked up on my way home from the hospital. When I finally unlocked it, I use my elbow to push down on the handle and open the door. I put the food on the kitchen counter to see Kakashi laying on the couch with his legs up in the air and his head hanging upside down as he read. Weirdo. After walking over to close the front door, I sat on the floor so my lap was underneath his head. I pushed his book back and hung my head over his to meet his eye.

“Hi.” He smiled.

“You comfortable?” I teased while smiling.

“Very.” He hummed. I ran my fingers into his hair and started massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and let out another happy hum.

“Your hair is getting long.” I commented while continuing to massage his scalp, but he didn’t say anything. He was clearly enjoying the massage too much, so I decided to stop and kiss his forehead before he went to sleep.

“Noooo, don’t stop.” He whined, so I ran my fingers through his hair again and started to massage his scalp again. His hair really is getting long. I started to pull at it some with one of my hands and check how long it was. After realizing it might be long enough, I started to gather the hair on top of his head and tried pulling it together. It looks like it might be long enough to put into a little bun. I grabbed the hair tie on my wrist and started to put the hair I had gathered into a little baby bun. “What are you doing?” He asked while opening his eye.

“Nothing.” I sang before kissing his forehead and massaging the back of his scalp. “I brought food home.” I cooed.

“I know, I smell it. Grilled fish… Tonkatsu… Rice? Did you get veggies too?” He asked with a small smile growing.

“I always get you your veggies.” I teased. I tapped the sides of his face. “Come on, let’s go eat.” He groaned as he turned over to the side to twist around and sit normally on the couch to then get up. Meanwhile, I had gotten up to start pulling the food out of the boxes and bringing it to the table.

When we both sat down to eat, he finally asked as he touched it, “Did you put a bun in my hair?” I couldn’t help but laugh that he just now noticed.

“It’s cute.” I teased while tapping my clean chopsticks onto his now exposed nose. I reached over to the tonkatsu only to have Kakashi grab the same strip I was about to eat. I let go and turned to him quickly with an eyebrow raised. “You’re going to eat tonkatsu?” I questioned with such doubt.

“It smells good… I’ve seen you eat it enough that I think it might be growing on me some.” He shrugged trying to play it off.

“Well I’m going to take some of your fish then.” I stuck up my nose a little while I grabbed a piece of his fish.

“This is a lot better than I thought it was going to be.” He admitted as he tasted the tonkatsu.

“I told you it’s delicious! It just has too be done right… This place doesn’t make it too greasy either. It’s just nice and crispy.” I explained before taking a bite of rice.

“Well it’s more like something I might have some of every once in a while…” He shrugged before taking a bite of rice himself. “But it is pretty tasty.”

“Well that sounds fine with me.” I smiled. “So, did you stay in reading all day?” I questioned while continuing to eat.

“No, I went out with Guy earlier. We did one of our rivalry challenges.” He remarked.

“Oh? What was the challenge this time?” I questioned with a smirk.

“Squats. Guy won.” He mumbled while I chuckled.

“Maybe you just need more practice.” I suggested while teasing. He narrowed his eye at me. “I could out squat you.” I commented while peeking at him from the corner of my eye.

“Oh, you are so on… In a day or two.” He looked down chuckling before taking his last bite of rice and fish.

“Did you take an ice bath?” I asked.

“No.” He answered while wincing as he got up.

“You’re so stubborn sometimes.” I muttered while shaking my head as he took the empty dishes to the kitchen. I finished my food and went over to the kitchen to help wash the dishes. “You should at least take a cold bath.” I elbowed his side playfully.

“Alright, alright. Fine.” He groaned as I took the dishes and dried them while he went off to the bathroom. “What even is this!” I heard him shout a bit later, so I ran over to the bathroom to find him in the mirror looking at the little baby bun.

“It’s a little bun. Like the ones I do when I put my hair up, but mini.” I explained while laughing.

“I look ridiculous!” He stated while posing in the mirror trying to see the bun in different angles.

“I was serious when I said it looks cute.” I commented before grabbing his jaw and tilting it downward trying to help him pose.

“I need a haircut.” Sounds like he decided while I started to run the bath and pour Epsom salt into it. I swirled the water around with my hand making sure to dissolve everything. He walked over to me, bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek while I sat on the edge of the tub while continuing to prep the bath. He started to undress, and I couldn’t help as I watched him from the corner of my eye… Which he noticed and threw his sweatshirt at my face. I didn’t bother catching it, instead I let it hang over my head as the water continued to fill the tub. When I turned off the water, he moved over to take the sweatshirt off of my head, and toss it in with the laundry. I gave him a once over admiring the man before me, toned body, scars and all. “Enjoying the view?” He asked before puckering his lips and waggling his eyebrows which he then turned into a smile.

“Always.” I answered with a wink. He braced himself as he got into the cold water, slowly lowering himself with his arms.

“Why don’t you join me then?” He teased. I smiled but shook my head.

“In that cold water? Hell no.” I remarked. He grabbed my arm and started to try and pull me while wearing a devious smile. He started tugging and I kept trying to pull my arm back. Next thing I knew I had fallen into the cold water into Kakashi’s lap as water flew everywhere. “Kakashiiiii.” I whined with my teeth chattering some near the end. “Fuck my bingo book!” I shouted while splashing water at his face.

“You mean that one?” He asked while pointing to my books that were by the laundry. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over to him. He gave me a nice deep kiss with those soft lips before helping me out of the tub. We both chuckled as I looked at my clothes completely drenched. I started to strip, and I could see him watching me, not even trying to hide that he was. He was completely ogling, fully unashamed; I mimicked him and threw my sweatshirt at his face, but unlike me… He caught it and tossed it aside to keep watching. He tried to grab my wrist again, but this time I pulled it away before he could.

“Later.”


	3. Now you're shy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi bought a camera, but won't hang up a photo showing his face.

I groggily walked back to my home hoping to get into the tub after a shower. I was exhausted from intel gathering on the Akatsuki and my feet were dragging heavily. Normally, I’d go to Kakashi’s apartment but… It felt so far right now… And this was way closer. Who knows… Maybe he’d be at my place…

I walked past my property line and looked over to the cherry blossom. It was nearly two feet tall now… I smiled at the thought as I walked up the 3 porch steps that felt like so many more at this instant. I opened the door without fumbling for the keys and saw Kakashi inside on the couch. I unshrouded myself and stopped dispersing my chakra while his head turned instantly to me at hearing the noise. I smiled a lazy tired smile while he smiled his lovely closed eyed one that I missed so much. I closed the door behind me and continued to head to the bathroom as he rushed beside me only to scoop me up.

“I’m glad you're back safe.” He continued to smile as I nestled into his chest, feeling his bare arms against my exposed skin before I took off my mask and dropped it to the ground.

“I’m just happy to see you here.” I tried to coo but it came out more like a whimper. He stuck out his bottom lip with the edges curved into a smile as he placed me down standing into the bathroom. I got undressed while he started up the shower for me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and let me do my thing.

* * *

After a nice long bath, I wrapped my hair in a towel and draped the robe around my shoulders. I was still tired, but I had been gone for a month… Time to seduce my man… I opened the door and peered into the living room with my robe open. I leaned up against the doorway and started playing with the sash used to close the robe while crossing one leg over the other. Kakashi was sitting on the couch, unfazed, fiddling with a camera. He seemed very focused… By now he for sure would’ve taken notice of me. I walked over to him while swaying my hips, but nothing.

I sat in the sofa chair with my legs crossed and started to watch him. “Is that new?” I asked.

“Yeah… I’m just trying to adjust the settings…” He muttered while looking into the lens. He turned to me while looking through the lens of the camera. I could see the lens moving in and out as he twisted and-

**CLICK!**

“Really?” I asked with my eyebrow raised as I held the sash with both hands.

“You are a sight to behold.” He mentioned. I couldn’t tell if he was smiling or smirking as half of his face hid behind the camera. I closed my robe and covered myself some. I normally would be fine with it, but right now I was exhausted and felt a little… vulnerable. I was far too plain to have my picture taken like this. I could see his smile turn to a pout. “Now you’re shy?” He questioned.

“I just… Yes.” I couldn’t seem to muster anything else as I gripped tighter at the robe, trying to tighten it around me. I don’t like this, but I was too tired to get up from this sofa chair. Right now, the comfort the chair brought was outweighing the uncomfortableness of the situation. His brows furrowed some.

“It’s not like you haven’t taken pictures half naked before…” He trailed off and his tone was starting to sound genuinely curious.

“Yeah but… I-I had my makeup done, and there was the kimono I know you liked…” I trailed off, frustrated at myself while looking down.

“You never wear makeup with your shinobi uniform…” He finally put down the camera onto the coffee table and placed his hand on my robed knee. His eye was darting between mine, studying my reactions. The sofa chair was no longer more comfortable than the situation. I got up and went to the kitchen to look into the fridge. I felt his arms at my hips as he tried to turn me to face him. “There’s food on the counter. I picked some up for us while you were in the tub.” He cooed in my ear. I turned around past him and grabbed the take out to bring to the table. There, I sat down and started to eat. He joined me after a minute or two, but didn’t eat yet. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…” He was looking down at his food and I could tell he was distraught. He started beating himself up like always… I sighed and put down my food.

“It’s ok… I just… I’m tired… I just wasn’t expecting that and I’m not feeling…” I sighed again not really knowing how to finish that sentence. He turned to me and half smiled.

“I know, I should’ve known better but you just looked so…  _ you _ .” He stated.

“I’m not sure I follow… What do you mean I looked so  _ me _ ?” I felt genuinely confused and my lips grew tight. He brushed his hand through his hair and rubbed his neck.

“I guess...” He smiled nervously. “You’re always dressed as someone else. You’re either the jonin ex-anbu, one of your aliases, the ninja that doesn’t exist... I don’t know…” He shrugged. “At that moment, you just looked like the naked woman I fell in love with that I met sitting behind the waterfall.” He finished with that closed eyed smile I loved so much. I looked down at my food and smiled.

“I think that’s why I felt… People don’t ever see me that way… Only you do… It’s like how you didn’t want me to take a photo of you without a mask.” I tried my best to explain while looking at him, placing my hand onto his on the table.

“I get it… But I’d still like to take some of you, if you’d let me…” He asked with a half smile with his head tilted to the side. I bit the corner of my lip and smiled as an idea popped into my head. His smile faded and his eye narrowed. “Oh no. What did I do?”

“I’ll trade you. Photo for photo. Right now we’re even. I have one and you have one.” I suggested while trying to hold back a shit eating grin. He took his hand out from under mine and groaned with his head tilting back. I started to eat as he held that pose. It seemed he was contemplating the idea… After a few moments, he looked back down at food.

“Deal.” He grumbled. I smiled a wide toothy grin and jiggled around excitedly.

We both finished eating and I was starting to feel a lot better. Food in my belly, no more dirt and grime on me, and I even felt a little rested after a quick nap. But it was how I woke up that bothered me.

**CLICK!**

I groaned as my eyes opened. I grabbed the pillow under me and without thinking, threw it at Kakashi. “You agreed! Photo for photo!” I heard him call out. I had been laying on my stomach with my forearms underneath the pillow.

“Yeah but I didn’t agree to you waking me up!” I grumbled and grabbed the other pillow on the bed and covered my head with it. I could hear him chuckle. Suddenly I felt a soft kiss placed on the skin of my exposed back. I guess then he must’ve sat on the edge of the bed, right by me, as I felt the matress dip while I still hid with my eyes closed under the pillow. I removed the pillow to have my damp hair drape my face as I turned it to the side trying to peer at him. He had taken off his shirt and was solely wearing his pants. Must be getting late… I should probably get up if I’m going to sleep through the night. I sat up and pushed my hair back and started kissing along his shoulders. When I rested my chin on one of his shoulders he turned his face and kissed the edge of my lips while I snaked my arms around him to grab onto the camera on his lap.

I held up the camera and looked at the photo he had just taken of me while I was sleeping. It was a close up but showed a little bit of my Anbu tattoo peeking out. “This is a nice camera.” I mumbled against his skin. “I want one of both of us.” I told him before turning to kiss his cheek. I could see his face turn into a smile.

“I think that’s a great idea.” He grabbed the camera and placed it on the nightstand. “Lay back down, on your side facing the camera.” I did as he instructed, and I propped my head up and he laid down in front of me with his head laying on his arm. I snaked my arm around his waist to pull him closer to me. I started kissing his neck as fiddled with the camera. “Ok, come on, look at it now.” He instructed with a playful tone. I stopped kissing him and looked at the camera with a smile on my face. His smile was a much softer smile. After I heard the first click, I poked at his stomach a few times. I’m pretty sure that by the time I heard the second click, he his closed eyed smile with a toothy grin. He looked so adorable in the cheesiest way and I loved it. “Stoooop.” He whined.

“What are you going to do?” I asked while pressing kisses along his cheek, to his jaw, to his neck as I heard the camera continue to click away. He suddenly flipped over so he was on top of me with my hands pinned above my head. His face was less than an inch away from mine as he looked at me now with both eyes. He breathed me into a kiss that was hard and intense.

When he pulled away he leaned back down to my ear to whisper, “You’re such a brat.” I smiled a devious smile and wrapped my legs around his hips to push him into me. Much to my dismay, he let go of my hands and sat up straddling me. He grabbed the camera, fiddled with it and started looking at it.

“Let me see!” I whined while still under him. He chuckled while going through them. He laid down next to me and I slid my head under his arm and rested it on his chest to look at the little screen on the camera. This camera must’ve been expensive… It’s so…  _ nice _ . The first one he went through showed him with a closed eyed smile, big grin, and me looking at him lovingly.

“I really like the way this one turned out.” He cooed while staring at the camera. I reached up and kissed his cheek before turning back to the camera.

“Me too.” I whispered. He started to go through some where I was kissing him and I was out of focus for most, but he wasn’t. He looked so happy… So at peace… I’m glad he felt the love I tried to show him. He went along deleting the ones where I was out of focus. The next couple were blurry because he was turning to pin me. He deleted those too. Then there was the one with him on top of me with my hands pinned above my head. It was completely in focus and showed so much ferocity. “I like that one…” I flirted while running my hand down his chest.

“I bet you do.” He teased. The next one was blurry but the one after showed the intense kiss.

“You don’t?” I cooed while playing with the hem of his pants. He let out a noise that was more reminiscent of a growl than a hum. The next few were blurry, then there was one of me with a lust filled grin and bare chested while the next ones after were blurry from when he took the camera.

“We can’t hang any up.” He mentioned. I stopped playing with the hem of his pants. I got out from under his arms and grabbed two of his skin tight shirts with the masks attached. I tossed one to him and put one on myself, pulling up on the mask to cover my face. I walked over into the living room. He followed me with his shirt on and I motioned for him to sit on the ground. I sat in front of the dining table and he placed the camera in front of me. He sat behind me with his mask pulled up and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled behind the mask as did he.

**CLICK!**


	4. Sweatshirts, Snowballs, and Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> It started to snow while on our walk and there was already a good six inches on the ground. I groaned as I held out my hand, as if checking would somehow make it go away. Kakashi chuckled and pulled me into him under his cloak. “What is it you always say? If it’s going to be cold, then it should at least snow?” He teased.
> 
> “Yeah…” I grumbled. A sudden wet something just hit the back of my head. Was that a snowball? I used my sensory abilities, and… Kakashi? “Did… Did you really just use a shadow clone to throw a snowball at me?” I asked while shaking my head in disbelief.
> 
> “Maybe…” He drew out the word while shoving his other hand into his pocket and his gaze on the floor. “What if I did?” He asked while peering from the corner of his eye. A smile grew on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW these oneshots are in no particular order unless explicitly stated.

“Kessho!” I heard Kakashi call out from the bedroom while I turned to the next page on the book I was reading while laying on the couch. “Stop wearing my sweatshirts, I’m out and I don’t have any to wear today!” I sighed as I closed the book while readjusting from laying to sitting.

“I just did laundry. They’re in a basket in the bathroom.” I called out in return while debating if I should put my book down or not.

“Alright, but seriously Kessho! It’s not my fault you cut up all of yours.” He groaned as I watched him walk out from the bedroom into the bathroom.

“That’s not the only reason why I wear them. Yours just smell like you.” I shrugged to myself while placing the book on the coffee table before getting up and walking into the doorway of the bathroom. There I saw him putting on one of the sweatshirts with his back to me.

“Well they don’t anymore!” He called out, not realizing I was right behind him. When he turned around his eye grew wide as he stumbled back a step.

“Well that may be so, but they’re still yours.” I argued with a calm tone and one arm underneath my chest holding onto my bicep with my hip pressed to the side of the doorway.

“Why are you being so weird about this?” He asked with his brows furrowed and his arms folded across his chest. His mask was up and the bathroom light was off, so I couldn’t read more of his face but he looked confused.

“You’re really weird about plenty of things and I never complain!” I huffed while getting admittedly a little too defensive. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth while my eyes were closed. When I opened them he still seemed annoyed at me and it didn’t look like he was going to say anything. “Look… I’ll buy you more, ok?” I offered. He sighed loudly while brushing his hand through his hair.

“Fine.” I heard him grumble as he pushed past me into the bedroom again. I just felt so comforted wearing something of his. Especially if he was away on a mission without me. I could just look down at the sweatshirt that was a little too long for my short arms and bunch them up and think of him… Why was that so hard to tell him? I turned around to the bedroom doorway and saw him adjusting his leaf headband. He glanced at me watching him and let out a remorseful sigh before placing a hand on the back of his neck. I gave him a half smile and he started to walk towards me. He wrapped both arms around my waist and clasped his hands together at the small of my back while looking down at me. “Why don’t we go for a walk?”

“Out in the cold?” I crinkled my nose as he chuckled.

“Come on, you barely go outside now! I bet you could use some fresh air!” He chimed with a closed eyed smile. Well how do I say no to a face like that? He leaned into my ear and whispered, “I promise to keep you nice and warm…”

“Ok, ok. Let me put on my pants.” I told him while pushing away at his chest. I could feel him watching as I bent down to put on my cargo pants, so I decided to wiggle my butt some as I pulled them up. For fun. I looked over my shoulder to find I was right, and I gave him a wink with an open mouthed smile. He chuckled while blushing from being caught with his hand on the side of his face. I put on my leaf bandana and grabbed his hand. After walking to the door, I put on my snow boots and I grabbed my cloak as we headed out.

* * *

It started to snow while on our walk and there was already a good six inches on the ground. I groaned as I held out my hand, as if checking would somehow make it go away. Kakashi chuckled and pulled me into him under his cloak. “What is it you always say? If it’s going to be cold, then it should at least snow?” He teased.

“Yeah…” I grumbled. A sudden wet something just hit the back of my head. Was that a snowball? I used my sensory abilities, and… Kakashi? “Did… Did you really just use a shadow clone to throw a snowball at me?” I asked while shaking my head in disbelief.

“Maybe…” He drew out the word while shoving his other hand into his pocket and his gaze on the floor. “What if I did?” He asked while peering from the corner of his eye. A smile grew on my face.

“Oh you’re on.” I giggled before running out shrouding myself in invisibility and dispersing my chakra.

“Hey! No Jutsu! That’s cheating!” He whined.

“You used a shadow clone!” I retorted.

“Alright, fine, but now that you're hidden, undo your jutsu!” He called out from behind a tree. I started making a few snowballs.

“Fine by me!” I shouted. After making about 10 or so. I grabbed one and quietly snuck around at a distance and I could see him peering out from behind the tree. Seems he didn’t realize I was in front of him. I threw the snowball at his face and stuck the landing to then reveal his pouting face as the snowball crumbled and fell. “I don’t need it anyways!” I shouted while pointing at him with a wide grin on my face. His pout turned into a sly grin as he quickly threw the snowball he had in his hand at me. I narrowly dodged it only to lose my footing and slip on a patch of ice. I gave him a thumbs up and I heard him start to laugh as I rolled, yes rolled, off of the ice patch. I got up crouched and tried to head back over to my pile of snowballs only to find Kakashi there having found them.

“Looking for these?” He asked while tossing one up in the air and catching it.

“Fuck.” I started to scramble as I ran off in another direction trying to get away from his line of sight. I jumped up into a tree and started making rounds around the branches as he watched from below. I stopped for a second to scoop up some snow off of the branch and jumped to narrowly miss Kakashi’s snowball. I used the snow I scooped to form a little baby snowball and crept around looking for Kakashi. Did he just… Did he just really throw a snowball at my ass? “Really?!” I exclaimed while looking back at him. He just shrugged.

“It’s a nice big target.” He gave a smug smirk and I quickly and suddenly threw the baby snowball that had been cradled in my hands right at his face before sticking out my tongue at him to then jump off to hide. “That was a cheap shot!”

“All you’ve landed so far are cheap shots!” I yelled out before giggling to myself. We kept up at it for a while, both of us trying our best to sneak without any jutsu, but we weren’t getting anywhere. Sure we were having fun, but  _ it was on _ . I declared it so. I’m going to need something big if I’m going to win this snowball fight. Alright… Let’s make a big ass snowball. I jumped to the ground and started to pack snow together to make a big ass snowball. I started to roll it around in the snow, letting it build. Once it was about a good 45 centimeters, I stopped and jumped up the tree grabbing onto it by the trunk. I jumped from trunk to trunk to avoid the crunching of the snow. I looked around and I saw Kakashi trudging through the snow as quietly as he could while looking around. Alright… My giant snowball is about 4 meters at my 7. He’s headed towards my 8… If I wait, he might just get within throwing range and I don’t even need to move… Perfect. I headed back to the big ass snowball and slid down the trunk. I crouched down with both hands at either side of the snowball, ready to swing and throw it when needed.

After a few moments, I heard the sound of snow crunching approaching slowly. Just a little more… I picked up the snowball, damn that’s heavy… Maybe… I shook my head, it’ll be fine. I peeked out from behind the tree to see Kakashi facing towards his right. Perfect. I thrusted the giant snowball at him to hit him right in the chest and he fell over. “Yeah!” I yelled while pumping my fist in the air. When I looked down Kakashi hadn’t moved and I ran over to him. He was groaning with his hand over his stomach and letting out broken laughs throughout the groan. “Too much?” I asked while making a face.

“Too much.” He spoke between chuckle groans. I started up some medical ninjutsu and nothing was badly injured. Likely just going to bruise and be sore for a while. After stopping the jutsu I helped him up with his arm over my shoulder. “You really do enjoy going overboard with things, don’t you?” He asked with his closed eyed smile, but there was a tinge of pain still on his face.

“It’s not like I do it on purpose…” I told him as we made our way back. “I think…” I sighed as we walked onto the main path. “Remember when I first started to spar with Guy, and what I told you after I first lost to him?” I asked him while looking at the snow fall onto the ground before us.

“Yeah… How since all your missions were solo, you had to be the best, because if you weren’t… You were dead…” He trailed off before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

“I think it comes from that… The idea of needing to be the best, making me go a little overboard…” I contemplated aloud while still watching the ground. I pulled at his arm a little more, to bring him a little closer to me as I shivered from the cold.

“Well look at you learning your own faults and dealing with emotions.” He teased before chuckling that quickly turned to groaning.

“Serves you right for teasing me.” I pouted while sticking my tongue out at him. After a moment of looking at his face I kissed his cheek. “I’m really sorry though… I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t. Just try to tone it down.” He shot me a smile which I saw in my periphery.

“Kessho-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!” Ino called out while waving from further down the bustling street we had just turned on. She ran up to us both as we continued our slow pace. “Woah, Kakashi-sensei… What happened?”

“Oh, he fought a bunch of bandits and protected me.” I told her, waving her off.

“Bandits… Yeah…” He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

“Oh wow Kakashi-sensei!” Ino spoke with her hands clasped and kicking her leg up. “That’s so romantic!” I couldn’t help but chuckle. He may not have faced bandits, but I knew he would for me in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, so if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to take him home and tend to his wounds.” I told her while resting my head on Kakashi’s arm. Ino nodded and moved to the side to let us pass, so we started to head out back home.

“Feel better Kakashi-sensei!” Ino waved at us as we passed.

* * *

I was finishing up the eggplant miso apology soup so that I could pour some out into the bowls alongside the rice. I walked over to the coffee table and placed the bowls of rice onto the table. He groaned as he sat up while I went back to pour us a couple bowls of miso soup. I grabbed a tea towel and carried each bowl carefully and separately to the coffee table before bringing along the utensils. “Oh! My favorite.” He smiled his closed eyed smile before blowing on the soup in his spoon. 

“Of course.” I smiled while nudging him. He kissed my cheek before resting his forehead on the side of my head and placing a hand on my forearm with his thumb tracing along my skin.

“You’re too good to me.” He cooed. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked so relaxed and serene.

“Kakashi… I just threw a huge ass snowball at you and injured you.” I mentioned. He breathed in through gritted teeth as he pulled away.

“Okay, yeah… Maybe we’re about even now.” He spoke before giving me a smug look and I chuckled before resting my head on his shoulder.

“I really am sorry…” I wore a frown on my face.

“Stoooooooop” He whined while putting down his chopsticks. He held my face in his hand and pushed my cheeks so my frown would turn into a smile. I started to laugh and when I stopped I studied that face that belonged to the man I loved. He placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me into a sweet soft kiss before we pressed foreheads. After our moment we parted to start eating, occasionally bumping elbows and brushing forearms as we ate side by side.


	5. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> Now that we were sufficiently deep onto our trail, Kakashi stopped and took off his backpack placing it gently on the floor. I waited by as he reached into the backpack and pulled out his camera. He placed the strap attached to the camera around his neck and started to fiddle with the settings. I quietly approached him and started to pull down his mask which caused him to quickly grab at my wrist.
> 
> “Nooo…” He whined. “What if someone sees?” He complained. I felt comforted just now realizing how truly comfortable with me seeing his face. He doesn’t worry about shedding his barriers around me anymore, just around other people. I smiled as I continued to pull down while his grip around my wrist tightened, but he didn’t prevent me from moving it down.
> 
> “I’m sure your reflexes will be quick enough before someone sees…” I told him as I placed my other hand on his now bare cheek. “Besides…” I cooed. “Your face will be behind the camera and cover you anyways…”

Now that we were sufficiently deep onto our trail, Kakashi stopped and took off his backpack placing it gently on the floor. I waited by as he reached into the backpack and pulled out his camera. He placed the strap attached to the camera around his neck and started to fiddle with the settings. I quietly approached him and started to pull down his mask which caused him to quickly grab at my wrist.

“Nooo…” He whined. “What if someone sees?” He complained. I felt comforted just now realizing how truly comfortable with me seeing his face. He doesn’t worry about shedding his barriers around me anymore, just around other people. I smiled as I continued to pull down while his grip around my wrist tightened, but he didn’t prevent me from moving it down.

“I’m sure your reflexes will be quick enough before someone sees…” I told him as I placed my other hand on his now bare cheek. “Besides…” I cooed. “Your face will be behind the camera and cover you anyways…”

“Well then why lower it?” He questioned, still with a slight whine in his voice. I reached over to meet his lips with a soft peck as my chest pushed against the camera.

“Because I want to watch your face behind the camera.” I whispered while pulling away and staring into his eye. I gave him a soft smile and he leaned into my hand.

“Fine.” He whispered with a sigh. My smile widened into a toothy grin at my victory before I fully stepped away. He pulled up the camera to his face and started to look into the peephole connected to the lens, looking around for something to take a photo of. Wrapping his hand around the camera lens, he adjusted it while I searched for what he was taking a photo of. I saw a common swift bird resting up against the tree.

**CLICK!**

The flash went off and I heard Kakashi grumble as the bird flew away and he began to fiddle with the camera again. I chuckled a little while he continued to grumble before letting the camera hang and sliding up his mask. “I’m wearing the mask while we walk.” He announced with an annoyed tone. I poked his side and saw him jerk in reaction.

“So grumpy.” I teased while continuing to poke at his side.

“Stoooop.” He whined, but I kept poking away until I saw him smile underneath his mask. I placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down to kiss his cheek to then slide that hand down and lace my fingers in his. We started to walk again and he started to talk about how he read up on some of the local flora and fauna we might see along the way.  **He** was actually babbling for once, not me, and I just smiled and listened to him talk about it excitedly. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and stopped me with a stretched out arm slamming into my chest. Not hard or anything, but it was stiff and caused me to stop… “It’s an eight colored bird.” He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear as he pointed up ahead and just off the path towards our 2. Pulling down his mask, he pulled up the camera to his eye and adjusted the lens. I watched his mouth turn into an open mouth grin behind the camera as he looked through the peephole.

**CLICK!**

The flash didn’t go off this time and the bird didn’t fly away either while he looked at the camera screen to see the photo he just took. His grin grew wider than I thought possible before he lifted up the camera while adjusting it once again. He refocused the lens and his eye widened before narrowing as his mouth opened in wonder while he looked through the camera.

**CLICK! CLICK!**

I could spend my entire life watching him like this… He looked so… Happy… Almost like the way he did when… No… I shook my head. I’m not going to think about that now.

He lowered the camera again to look at the photos he had just taken. Reaching out to my hand and pulling me to him, he showed me the photos he just took. They were beautiful. Very clear, crisp, and showed the bird trying to pick at a snail. I looked up to him and smiled. He had been waiting for my reaction and smiled back before kissing my cheek. He raised his mask again before clasping onto my hand as we continued to walk.

We continued on the trail but couldn’t find any more birds, so we ended up diverting into the forest. That’s when we started to see more birds that he wanted to photograph. I got to watch that sense of wonder in him over and over again as he left his mask down now, not bothering to worry about running into people. He kept leading me deeper into the forest until we reached a clearing that was actually just a wildflower meadow. I walked near the middle of the meadow and took off my backpack. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a blanket to sit on. I pulled out my book and sat cross legged as I started to read. Only I didn’t read… I just pretended to while watching Kakashi take photos of the wildflowers using a different lens.

I think this is the most I’ve seen him smile since… No… I shook my head again trying to rid myself of the thoughts. Here and now. That’s what matters right now… And right now he’s so very happy, and it was making me happy too. Going on this hike was a great idea. I hope we do it more often… He deserves to be happy like this… I put down the book and clutched the sweatshirt on my chest, as if trying to clutch onto my heart that was throbbing filled with love right now. My cheeks turned red as I saw him peek up at me, catching me staring. He smiled his dumb closed eyed smile and I swear I thought my heart would burst right then and there. I could feel my eyes start to well up and I tried to blink away the tears as he walked towards me. He stopped suddenly and held up his camera, pointed at me. Fuck. He’s going to take a picture of me. I looked to my side while resting back on my palms as I felt my cheeks get red.

“How do you manage to be the most beautiful thing out here?” His tone was playful and when I looked back at him-

**CLICK!**

It was a trap! I grabbed my book and whacked his calf as he chuckled. “You tricked me!” I whined.

“I honestly didn’t think that was going to work.” He teased while smiling and looking down at the camera. I pouted and hunched forward while crossing my arms under my chest. It shouldn’t have worked…

“You’re my weakness…” I whispered the realization.

“Hmm?” He sat down and waited for me to elaborate while placing a hand onto my thigh.

“Well… You’re right, I shouldn’t have fallen for that, but with you… I can’t help but fall for your charms and wit.” I unfolded my arms and rested back on my palms as he studied me and took in my words. “My body is dumb and stupid around you… Always blushing without me telling it to, and getting goosebumps and shivers…” I shrugged as I moved my lips to one side. “You’re my weakness…” His smile grew into a chuckle and I pinched his nose, which he then crinkled.

“I am quite the charmer to be fair.” He argued while putting away his camera into his backpack. That’s when I chuckled, so he mimicked me and pinched my nose, but I rubbed mine instead. I reached into the backpack and pulled out the bento boxes, the chopsticks, and the bamboo bottles with water so we could have our picnic.

“We should do this again sometime.” I suggested midway through our lunch.

“I’d really like that.” He gave me his closed eyed smile before I shoved a piece of sushi into his mouth. “What was that for?” He pouted with food in his mouth. “I thought you liked my smile?” He asked after having swallowed the food.

“I  **love** that smile.” I corrected while looking down at my food.

“Well then, what the hell?” He asked before shoving food into my mouth as a counter. I ate the food quietly while I thought for a moment.

“It’s too cute right now…” I grumbled after finishing the food.

“Too cute?” He questioned while motioning his hand for me to elaborate.

“Yeah… It’s all too cute! Your face! Your smile! The way you look through the camera! My heart feels like it’s going to explode from being so full!” I exclaimed while waving my arms around and trying to avoid eye contact… That is… Until he started laughing.

“Why is that a bad thing?” He asked when he finally got himself to calm down.

“It’s not…” I started fiddling with my hair. “It’s just… It’s a lot and-“ He lifted my chin so I could look into his eye. He had a soft smile on his face and the hand on my thigh had the thumb running up and down.

“I’ve never felt like this either…” He spoke gently as his head moved forward to press his forehead to mine. “I love you Kessho… Let’s just enjoy this… Ok?”

“I’m being silly, aren’t I?” I wondered aloud and he took the hand that had been holding my chin and he pinched the air.

“A little bit.” He chuckled as I smiled. I pressed my lips to his to give him a quick peck, but his hand went behind my hair and around my neck to keep the kiss going. Things started to heat up and his hand on my thigh started to slide up. I parted the kiss by biting gently onto his lower lip and pulling on it before letting it go. I then traced kisses along his jaw to press my lips against his ear.

“Later.” I purred. He let go of me and fell back onto the blanket with a groan. I chuckled and started to put the bento boxes and chopsticks away while he grabbed my book and started reading it. Given that he stole my book, I reached over and picked some wildflowers while making sure to leave the long stems. I picked mostly white and a few red and yellow ones before laying on Kakashi’s chest while starting up a flower crown. I decided to keep the pattern two whites, one red, two whites, one yellow.

“You know how to make a flower crown?” I heard Kakashi ask as I was about half way through.

“Yeah. They taught us in the academy. I always though it was dumb that they taught us that… But it did come in handy a couple of times.” I explained.

“Like when?” He wondered aloud. I contemplated whether I should tell him or not… I always hesitated when talking about missions… Afraid he’d see me as the monster I can be and not who I’ve tried to become… His knuckles traced along the exposed part of my stomach from the cropped sweatshirt and moved upwards underneath before moving back down again, trying to soothe me.

“Well, I had to seduce one of the daimyos of the earth kingdom. He had a young daughter. She was about five or six I think…? I figured a good way to get him to trust me was if his daughter did… His daughter loved flower crowns…” I trailed off while thinking about the flower crowns I made her and all that time I spent with her… Only to disappear once I got the info I needed.

“You did what you had to do.” He stated while wrapping his arm around my waist and squeezing me into a half hug. I let out a sigh and he sat up as my head slid down to his lap. “I mean that Kessho…” He cooed while placing a hand onto my cheek as he encroached me. I gave him a half smile while looking into his eye before finishing off the flower crown. After sitting up I gently placed the flower crown onto his head. He blinked a few times before looking at me with a raised brow. “If I’m wearing one you’re wearing one too.” He warned.

“Do you know how to make one?” I chuckled. He crossed his arms and pouted for a moment. His arms loosened and a smile blossomed on his face.

“Teach me.” He stated in a way that was so simple, you never would’ve thought that the copy ninja was asking to be taught how to make a flower crown. I was taken aback but… I couldn’t pass up on this… So after chuckling while grabbing some flowers I started teaching him. Soon enough he got the hang of it and made me a matching flower crown. He took off my bandana with the metal hidden leaf insignia and placed the flower crown atop my head. The sun had just started to set and everything was a nice glowing yellow. He reached over to his bag and started to fiddle around with the camera. “Ok, I want a picture, but I want you to look at the camera… Ok?” I let out a sigh before nodding. Well, at least I’ll have a photo of Kakashi wearing a flower crown. I giggled as he kissed my cheek while looking into the camera.

**CLICK!**


	6. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> “You know what sounds perfect right about now?” I hummed while I rested my face on my palm with my elbow on the table. 
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Poker.” I blossomed a sly smile and Asuma shook his head. 
> 
> “Oh no, fuck no. No way am I going to play poker with you.” He warned while pouring us both some more whiskey. “I will not walk out of here broke with no money.” He spoke while I took a few puffs of the cigar.
> 
> “We don’t have to bet money.” I told him with a shrug. 
> 
> “It’s not nearly as fun without risk. What can we bet that poses risk other than money?” He wondered out loud as we both sipped on our whiskey while thinking about it. 
> 
> “Clothes.” I suggested after some silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a companion piece to chapter 26 (I think) of Sunrise. https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440576/chapters/71657769#workskin

I walked up to the door and opened it to see Asuma. He was smiling and holding up a bottle of whiskey. Excellent. “Glad you could make it!” I beamed whilst thankful he got the note I left on his door. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s been a while since we’ve hung out. You mentioned you had something for me?” He questioned as he walked in and placed the bottle of whiskey onto the dining table. I ran into the bedroom, unbuttoned my cargo pants to then slide them down, and I summoned the box of cigars. I slipped my cargo pants back on and walked out of the room to hand him the wooden box. He opened it and smiled wide when he saw the contents. “Nice.” He commented. 

“So… How are things between you and Kurenai?” I waggled my brows as I pulled out one of the cigars and ran it under my nose while taking in the scent. He raised his brow as he took one out for himself and closed the box as I grabbed the ashtray from the table out on the balcony. 

“They’re good.” He smiled as I placed the ashtray on the dining table. He pulled out a kunai and cut the cap off of the cigar, and I used one of my sai. He pulled out his lighter and toasted the foot before lighting it and taking a few puffs. He handed off the lighter to me and I did the same. Once I took a few puffs I rested the cigar on the tray as did Asuma. “We’ve been seeing a lot of each other lately. Things are actually starting to get a little serious.” He mentioned as he started to blush. 

“Aw!” I gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder before I got up and went into the kitchen. “I mean, I’m surprised you’re only saying it’s serious now. You two were childhood friends, right? It’s only natural to get serious so quickly after having a friendship like that.” I reasoned as I stood up on my tippy toes to get some lowball glasses for the whiskey Asuma brought. 

“Yeah, but that’s also why it took us so long. We just wanted to be sure. There’s a lot of history and we didn’t want to ruin that.” He explained as I watched him take a couple puffs on my way back from the kitchen. He was acting unusually sheepish and wouldn’t look me in the eye, even after I sat back down and poured us some whiskey. That’s when it clicked. 

“Asuma!” I chimed excitedly while slapping my hands down on the table. He looked at me with wide eyes and had flinched at my sudden reaction. “You’re in love!” I beamed in a slightly accusatory manner. He smiled and his eyes drifted to the cigar, but he looked deep in thought, probably thinking about Kurenai. 

“Yeah.” He acknowledged as he ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed the cigar and took a few puffs, to then exhale at me with a dreamy smile. “She’s the one, Kessho.” He was positively red at his cheeks on his tan skin while wearing a wide grin. I felt giddy at how happy Asuma was as I watched him take a sip of the whiskey. “So how are things between you and Kakashi?” He asked. “Especially with as much as you’ve been away.” I could feel myself blushing as I hid my small smile behind the rim of the whiskey glass. 

“They’re really good actually…” I mentioned before taking a sip. “We used to write letters to each other when we dated the first time around… So, in a way… It’s like we’ve been revisiting the earliest part of our relationship…” I marveled as my finger traced along the rim of the glass. “That reminds me!” I exclaimed before I walked over to the coffee table to grab the letter Kakashi left me, to then go back over to the dining table. I sat down and took a couple puffs of the cigar before starting to read my letter. 

> _My dearest Kessho,_
> 
> _They sent me off on a mission, but it’ll be short. I should be home the day you get home or before, at which point this letter becomes rather moot. Still I’ve missed writing to you, and reading your letters, so I’ll write this for you anyways. Please stay at my apartment until I get back. I want you to be the first thing I see, hear, and smell when I walk through the door. I’m glad you’ve been safe, and I’m sorry you’re not having more luck on gathering intel about them._
> 
> _The apartment is always so much quieter without you around. The world feels more still, more lackluster. Your mere presence makes everything come alive. When I know you’re home waiting for me, I notice things around me more while I walk through town. The sound of laughter from the children playing in the streets seems to put a smile on my face as of late, though none as wide as your intoxicatingly sweet laugh does. I can’t think of a more perfect way to describe your laugh… Intoxicatingly sweet. It always makes my stomach flutter in the best of ways when I hear that sound. It’s almost like the stomach ache I get when I eat sweets, though you bring me joy and sweets usually bring me pain. Your laugh is intoxicating because I always find myself wanting more, although I suppose that would be more akin to addicting. It can be both, can’t it? I can’t wait to make you laugh when I get home._
> 
> _When I get home... What shall I do when I first get home...?_

I held the letter to my chest and looked over my shoulder to Asuma, who was peeking at my letter. 

“Aw come on, it was just getting good!” He joked while laughing a nice, hearty, laugh. I slapped him with the back of my palm and he went back to sit at the dinning table, enjoying his cigar. I took a few puffs of mine and continued reading. 

> _Kiss you. That’s what I’ll do first. Though knowing you, you’ll probably jump on me like you usually do. I love the way you cling to me Kessho. The way you wrap your legs around me and hold yourself to me, like you can never get enough. It makes me feel wanted. I don’t know what I did to deserve such things, but whatever it is, I’m glad I did it. I’m still not sure I deserve such love, but I’ll selfishly accept it. When did I become so selfish? I suppose it would be when I met you…_
> 
> _I know you’ll probably tell me how much I deserve this all, but I know what I deserve, Kessho. You’ve given me far more than what I deserve. Still, I’ll take all of it, because for some bizzare reason, you keep giving it to me. I find that I can’t help myself. I just hope I can give you enough to keep you with me. Stay with me, Kessho. I want you as long as you’ll have me._
> 
> _Those children I mentioned earlier, Kessho… I’ve found myself thinking about them lately… I hope you still want to have kids one day. I hope you’ll want to have them with me. What do you think they’d be like? I hope I’m not scaring you with such abstract questions. I only ask them because they’re so abstract. There’s no time set on them, so please don’t think I’m in a rush. I just like picturing my life with you sometimes… Times when things feel lighter. I’ll find my mind drifting, triggered by the smallest of things. I went to the pharmacy and went to pick up some more cold medicine since we ran out from my being sick before you left last. When I was in line, I thought about what I’d do if you had gotten sick. _
> 
> _How I’d always have warm tea for you ready, for when woke up from your naps. How I’d spoon feed you the medicine. How I’d rub your back, and any of your other aching muscles. How I’d carry you to the couch so we can watch a movie, or read. If your throat hurts… I promise, I’ll read to you. Just… Don’t laugh if I stutter. Although if it lifts your mood… I suppose that’d be worth it. I’d make you some soup, and if you’re feeling a bit picky, I’ll send a shadow clone to get some gyoza from your favorite place. If you’re too sore or too weak, I’ll feed you; though knowing you and your pride, you’d never let me. The cursed shinobi pride… I’ll bathe and wash you. I’ll take my time, tactfully going every curve, showing every scar the love, it deserves._
> 
> _You take such good care of me, Kessho… I hope I can do the same thing for you. Well… I don’t want you to get sick, but if you ever do get sick, I’ll take care of you. I love you, Kessho. I can’t wait to see you again._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Kakashi_

I pressed the letter to my chest as Asuma watched me with a smile on his face. “It’s good to see you so happy, Kessho.” 

“Same to you Asuma.” I finished my whiskey along with Asuma and we took a few puffs of our cigar. “You know what sounds perfect right about now?” I hummed while I rested my face on my palm with my elbow on the table. 

“What?”

“Poker.” I blossomed a sly smile and Asuma shook his head. 

“Oh no, fuck no. No way am I going to play poker with you.” He warned while pouring us both some more whiskey. “I will not walk out of here broke with no money.” He spoke while I took a few puffs of the cigar.

“We don’t _have_ to bet money.” I told him with a shrug. 

“It’s not nearly as fun without risk. What can we bet that poses risk other than money?” He wondered out loud as we both sipped on our whiskey while thinking about it. 

“Clothes.” I suggested after some silence.

“Ok, I’m _not_ playing strip poker alone with you.” He motioned to me with his finger with raised brows as he spoke.

“No, no, no. That’d be weird.” I shook my head. “I mean you’re a good-looking man Asuma, but… No.” I told him as I held out both palms in front of me. “What if we get Kakashi and Kurenai to join us?” I suggested with raised brows.

“Isn’t Kakashi out on a mission?” Asuma pointed out with a brow raised.

“He should be here any minute. Why don’t we get food and when we can go get Kurenai?” I suggested again as I took a few more puffs of the cigar.

“Ok, but there’s one problem… They’ll never agree to play with us.” Asuma reasoned as he took his own puffs.

“Not unless we ask them… After… Drinking for a bit. We’ll just play a drinking game with them first.” I suggested with a smug smile and a shrug. 

“You sly, dirty, dog.” Asuma wagged his finger at me with narrowed eyes and a devious smile on his face.

* * *

I opened up the door and took off my shoes to see Kakashi’s shoes by the door. When I whirled around, I saw him coming out from the bedroom to stand in the living room doorway. I ran to him (not caring about how I was running over furniture) with a squeal and jumped up to him, wrapping my legs around his hips, ecstatic to see him. He groaned at the suddenness, likely a little sore from whatever mission Lady Tsunade had him do. His hands went down to my thighs to help support me as my arms wrapped around the back of his neck. I slid off our forehead protectors and pressed my bare forehead to his. His eye closed and his chest rumbled against mine as he let out a happy hum. I slid down his mask and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, before gently tucking his face away again. My legs loosened and he slowly put me down as I handed him his forehead protector. I put my bandana back on and he put his forehead protector on as we continued to stare at each other as we did since our eyes met when I walked in. “We brought food.” I spoke in gentle hushed tones as I unzipped his flak jacket and ran my hand across his chest. His chest rumbled again beneath my fingers as he closed his eye and rested against the doorframe. “I thought we could all have dinner, have a few drinks inside… Just have some fun.” I suggested but he groaned and slouched over with his head resting in the crook of my neck. “Aw come on… It’ll be nice. As much as I love you and our little bubbles…” I placed my hands on his back and started to rub it in soothing circles. “It’s nice to socialize with friends once in a while.” I reasoned but he groaned again. “If we do it this way, we don’t have to go down to the bar…” I sang into his ear. He perked up at that and pulled down his mask to show me his beautiful smile. He placed a hand onto my cheek, which I leaned into as I grabbed his wrist. 

“Ok.” He whispered before leaning down and kissing me gently. He pulled up his mask and we both headed over to join Kurenai and Asuma who had just finished divvying up the food. 

“So Asuma, how’s Ino and Choji?” I wondered while we ate. We all kept up the small talk throughout the dinner while enjoying a couple drinks. Once the food was consumed, I asked Asuma to help me with the dishes. “So, what drinking game should we play?” I whispered to him once we were at the sink. 

“The kunai one?” Asuma wondered. 

“I’d rather not go back to work another shift at the hospital.” I joked with a groan. 

“We could play Osama… And that way when they’re loosened up, we can just dare them to play with us.” He shrugged and a wide grin grew on my face. 

“You genius!” I beamed before rushing to the drawer and pulling out some chopsticks. I pulled out a senbon from my hair and etched the four chopsticks with either a number one through three or with osama while Asuma went back down to the dining table to join Kurenai and Kakashi.

“So Kessho and I were thinking we could play Osama!” Asuma boomed with excitement as he refilled our drinks and walked over to join them. Kakashi watched me with a narrowed eye before looking back at Asuma and Kurenai as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“There’s two house rules though.” I chimed in, realizing exactly what Kakashi was upset about as I sat down on his right side before placing the chopsticks on the table. Kakashi watched me closely, curious as to whether I would come to his defense, because we both knew if he brought it up, Asuma and Kurenai would claim it to be unfair. “Nobody can dare Kakashi to take off his mask.” I warned as Asuma and Kurenai groaned. I placed a hand onto his thigh and shot him a smile, his face thankful to me, but he stuck out his chest at Asuma and Kurenai. 

“His face is the one of the biggest mysteries Konoha has!” Kurenai whined while holding out her hand across the table whilst motioning to Kakashi. 

“I never said you couldn’t come up with something else to get it off.” I shot the world’s smallest smirk to Asuma, who immediately knew I was referring to strip poker. Kakashi shot me a tight mouthed look, but I just held up my palms with a shrug. 

“What’s the other one?” Kakashi asked after his shoulders relaxed. 

“Everyone who isn’t Osama, drinks. This way the dares can be attributed to anything.” Everyone nodded in agreement and I shuffled the chopsticks around while hiding the etchings. Asuma grabbed the Osama chopstick first, so the rest of us took a shot. 

“Two has to eat a spoonful of wasabi paste.” Asuma declared with a gin and his chest puffed out. I placed my chopstick down on the table and went to the kitchen to get a spoonful of wasabi. I held it out and Kurenai took it with a disgusted look on her face. She pinched her nose, closed her eyes, and ate the spoonful of straight wasabi while the rest of us either laughed or shared disgusted looks. To counter the taste, she quickly took another shot of whiskey, but it seems that only made things worse as she stuck out her tongue. 

“Ahh.” Kurenai winced and calmed down as Kakashi started to shuffle the chopsticks. Kakashi pulled the Osama chopstick, to which Asuma accused Kakashi of cheating, so Kakashi took a shot with us all as well to prove he wasn’t. 

“Number one, show us your chest.” Kakashi demanded while watching Asuma, who was watching Kurenai with wide panicked eyes. I dug under my fishnet top started to pull it up and pulled up on my cropped sweatshirt and my sports bra to then have Kakashi cover me with his arms. “Ok, put it down.” He ordered sounding a bit more panicked. I chuckled as I lowered my garments and his arm lowered, but none of that happened without him sneaking a peek. 

I shuffled the chopsticks again and everyone chose their chopsticks, as I inched closer to Kakashi. Kurenai was the osama and we all took our shots as we awaited her orders. “Number three, suck your big toe.” She commanded as Kakashi inched closer to me and rested his hand on my inner thigh, underneath the table. Asuma lifted his foot but wasn’t quite able to reach his toe due to his burliness. He lost balance and rolled onto his back while still holding onto his foot. We went into a laughing fit as we watched Asuma attempt to suck his toe. Once our stomachs started hurting, Kurenai granted Asuma a pass. Kurenai shuffled the chopsticks with all of us getting redness on our cheeks and feeling warm from the alcohol. We each grabbed our chopsticks and I finally got the osama. They all took their drinks and turned to me expectantly. 

“Number two, has to read the big paragraph on page 237 of Makeout Paradise!” I declared proudly. Asuma reached over to the copy that rested lazily on our coffee table, to then turn to page 237. His brows raised as I read to himself before reading out loud. 

“I’m going to need a shot and a cigar to read this.” He declared, so I used my sai to cut the cap off of two cigars before tossing both to him. He toasted them, then lit them both and handed one of them to me. He took a shot as I took a few puffs while both Kakashi and Kurenai wore bored looks on their faces. 

“Here, try it. Just take short puffs.” I instructed as I handed off the cigar to Kakashi. He hesitantly took a few puffs and made a face that entertained the idea of liking it. 

“I might ask for one in a few more shots.” Kakashi contemplated as he handed the cigar back over to me. 

“Right? It’s different than a cigarette.” I reasoned as I waited for Asuma. 

“Let me try!” Kurenai demanded with a slight pout to Asuma, probably feeling a little left out. She took a few puffs and shrugged. “I can’t tell if I’ve just grown to like it because I like you, or I actually like it.” She flirted while making eyes at Asuma. Asuma looked back at her with a newfound fire in his eyes and he began reading the book, while staring directly at Kurenai. Deciding to give them their moment, I reached under the table with my left hand while my right held onto the cigar. My hand smoothed up Kakashi’s inner thigh and his eye locked onto the two of mine. He leaned over the table with his head resting on his palm and smiled at me lovingly. 

“Having fun?” I murmured, and he nodded. I could tell he was in a happy dreamy mood as I gripped onto his inner thigh. He breathed in through gritted teeth with his eye closed, grabbed my wrist, and placed my hand onto his hardening length. When his eye opened again, there was a newfound darkness to them… One filled with lust and a little darkness. Asuma slammed the book shut and dropped it onto the table, snapping Kakashi and I out of our bubble. I gave Kakashi’s hardened girth a loving squeeze before pulling away and straightening while taking a few more puffs of the cigar. Kurenai shuffled the chopsticks and Kakashi won the osama again, so we all took our shot. 

“Number one, kiss a girl.” Kakashi declared. Clever… If it was Asuma, he’d just kiss Kurenai, whereas if either Kurenai or I had it… I looked over to Kurenai who rolled her eyes before leaning in as I passed the cigar over to Kakashi. I placed a peck onto those soft, red lips. Her hand laced into my hair, so I leaned into the kiss and licked her bottom lip. Her tongue came in to massage mine and we could hear the two men muttering to each other, which prompted us to abruptly break the kiss. I nodded to myself with my bottom lip jutted out as Kurenai went into a giggling fit. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Kurenai spoke giddily between giggles as I felt Kakashi place his hand onto my inner thigh, under the table as I finished giving Kurenai a once over. My face turned to Kakashi who was holding out the cigar for me to take with a smug look on his face and his sharingan eye now closing. 

“You look like you enjoyed that.” He whispered into my ear after leaning in and tucking my hair away. I nosed my way to his ear that was facing away from the others and nibbled on it for a moment. 

“I never said I didn’t. Hope you got all that to memory.” I whispered back, pressing my smile into his ear before pulling away. I grabbed the chopsticks, shuffled them, and held them out for the others to take. Asuma was osama so we all took our shots and waited for Asuma to announce his dare. 

“I dare us all to play strip poker.” He declared. I took a few puffs of the cigar to hide my smile and gauge the other’s reactions. 

“Yeah… I’m down.” Kurenai hummed with a smile. Kakashi on the other hand was inherently suspicious with his eye narrowed and his arms crossed against his chest. I smoothed over my hand on his inner thigh underneath the table and his arms lowered. 

“Ok… But we each get to choose which item of clothing to take off… And my undershirt and the mask counts as two separate items!” He announced. 

“Alright, and we’ll give Kurenai a few tokens in place of clothes to even things out.” I suggested as I held the cigar in my mouth with my teeth while I walked over to one of the shelves to grab some playing cards. Once I had the cards, I sat back down and started shuffling while Asuma prepped cigars for Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi went to the kitchen to get some more whiskey, while Kurenai grabbed the chopsticks to use as tokens, considering we each still had our full shinobi gear on. We each started playing, with Asuma losing clothing fast while we were all drinking. Kurenai lost some items every once in a while, and Kakashi was strategically clothed, only having taken off his flak jacket. 

All of us were enjoying the game, smoking our cigars, drinking whiskey and I decided that I needed to stop taking this game so seriously if I was going to be able to join in on the fun. I took another shot and tossed two random cards and picked two more, betting my bandana with the leaf insignia. I lost, Asuma won, and redeemed some of his pride. Eventually Kurenai was down to her matching lace underwear. I was down to my sports bra and black boyshorts with a lace hem. Asuma was in his boxers and white tank undershirt, finally having gotten better at poker the more he drank. 

Kakashi was the opposite. The more he drank, the worse he did. Currently, he was in his black briefs and his skintight undershirt was draped around his neck as his mask was still up. He was stalling as he continued to fold before betting anything, trying to bide time. “Kakashi!” I shouted with my brows furrowed as I pouted. His head snapped to me with a wide expressive eye. “You can’t just… Not play.” I slurred to him while pointing my finger at him in an accusatory manner. His eye widened again before he returned to his cards. I noticed his tongue sticking out with his brows furrowed as his eye darted between his cards. He switched out 3 cards and studied his cards while I had folded without switching out. It came down to Kakashi and Kurenai. Kurenai’s poker face was currently impeccable and Kakashi’s eye was narrowed with his left eyebrow raising, to then have his right eyebrow being raised, to then switch again. I started to giggle and he promptly tried to shush me with his index finger rushing over my mouth.

“Alright, what do you have Hatake?” Kurenai questioned confidently.

“Pair of 10’s!” He beamed as he laid his cards down. Kurenai smirked and laid down her cards with a hiccup while Kakashi’s eye grew the widest I’ve seen it.

“Pair of queens like the queen I am!” Kurenai spoke with such alluring confidence as she flipped her hair back. Meanwhile, Kakashi’s head slammed down to the table, and I started rub his back. “Alright, now take off an item of clothing. Come on let me finally see that face!” She demanded, but Kakashi groaned.

“You lost Kakashi, fair is fair.” Asuma reasoned as he finished his whiskey. Kakashi placed his chin on the table and looked at Kurenai with a frown.

“Pouting isn’t nearly as effective if you can’t see it.” She teased.

“Fine! You want me to take an article of clothing off?!” He questioned as he straightened with regained confidence. What’s he planning…? Kurenai nodded quickly and Asuma was watching with excitement as Kakashi stood up. He pulled down his briefs, tossed them to Kurenai’s face, and placed his fists against his hips as he stood proud exuding confidence. His chest was puffed out and there was a smirk on his face as he held his head high. Kurenai and Asuma were both slack jawed as I admired that which was so… Close… While biting the corner of my lower lip.

“Maybe we should call it a night.” I suggested as I rested my head in my palm with my elbow on the table whilst imagining what I would be doing right now if Asuma and Kurenai _weren’t_ here. Kakashi dropped down and sat on the cushion with his knee propped up.

“No! We can’t quit now, that means I lose!” Kakashi whined to me. Kurenai finally shook her head and snapped out of it, tossing Kakashi’s briefs to me.

“I must say… That was not what I was expecting.” Kurenai mentioned as she felt her cheeks that were nearly as red as her lips.

“Damn Kessho, is that why you didn’t let me peek at the rest of the letter?” Asuma joked as he pulled out a cigarette for him to smoke, tossing one to me before lighting it up as well. I could feel blush creeping onto my cheeks as I took a long drag.

“Just deal. It’s your turn.” I ordered Asuma as I watched Kakashi puff out his chest again without saying a word. Asuma started to shuffle the deck with the cigarette resting between his lips, to then deal everyone their five cards. As entertaining as this all was, Kakashi should probably put some clothes on and go to bed. I switched out a few cards that had potential in hopes to get some that didn’t. In the process I noticed that any time Kurenai accidentally looked at Kakashi, she grew flustered and averted his gaze. Kakashi noticed this too and was giggling, while Asuma was concentrating too hard to notice what was going on. It was down to Asuma and I. Asuma watched me closely and laid out a three pair. “Oops. I bluffed.” I shrugged before taking off my sports bra. “I guess I lose.” I declared as I took a long drag to then hold it as I flicked the ashes into the ashtray. Kakashi had been watching the cards, to then have him notice I was now topless as I put out the cigarette.

“Ok, yeah game’s over.” Kakashi got up, picked me up, cradling me in his arms, nearly dropping me in the process. “You two can sleep on the couch, blankets are in the linen closet!” He called out while making his way to the bedroom, stumbling in the process. I giggled as he tossed me onto the bed and closed the bedroom door before jumping in himself. He quickly took off his mask and tossed it aside, while I did the same with my underwear. His arms wrapped around me as we faced each other on our sides. He pressed my face into his shoulder as he held me tight against him while running his fingers through my hair. “Thank you for convincing me to do this… It was a lot of fun.” I pulled away from him so I could press a kiss onto his cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” I told him while running my knuckle up and down his back. I lowered myself so I could rest my head against his chest and I felt him rumble as he let out a happy hum. “I’m a little surprised at your choice there though.” I told him before chuckling against his warm skin.

“Why? I have nothing to be ashamed of.” He told me and I could hear the smile in his voice. “You should know that better than anyone.” He mentioned before rolling his hips into mine, while a moan escaped my lips. “I’m a little too tired now, but I’ll make sure to remind you first thing tomorrow morning.” He cooed as he groped my lower cheek before going back to running his fingers through my hair.

“I’m holding you to that.” I told him as I attempted to nestle further into him, waiting for sleep to take us both.


End file.
